It's like Frozen meets Twilight
by TheCapillary
Summary: Based on a flash fiction challenge. What happens if Disney's Frozen meets the Twilight Saga? One shot.


Walking down the halls of my new high school felt a million times different than walking through my last. Sure, people parted down the middle and moved to the sides as if some invisible force separated them, but instead of feeling like they were horrified at the sight of me I got the impression there was a small sense of awe. Not like I was revered- OK maybe just a little. I was after all Elsa Oaken, the niece of Olaf Oaken, one of the richest man in Washington. Though I was hoping it was because I was new and The Forks doesn't get much excitement coming its way.

True to the small town stereotypes, anytime I met anyone in this place, they seemed to know half my life's story, even if slightly inaccurately. How many times I visited, how old I was, what my interests were, when I stopped wetting the bed... As embarrassing as it was, none seemed to know the real reason I moved to the Forks, for which I was extremely relieved.

I stood up a little straighter, like my ballet teacher always prompted me to do when preparing my mind and body to step out onto a stage for a performance. Whatever my fellow high school students heard about me I didn't want to look like a scared mouse now that I had been given the chance to start over. Let everyone be in awe of me, let them talk about the supposed super powers I have, and most importantly, let them keep their distance from me.

After a few minutes I did wish someone would break that new person barrier for a few seconds to point me in the direction of my biology class.

_Shit..._ was all I could think as I slowed, stepped to the side of the hall, _Revered impression destroyed. _

My hands shook out of proportion to the tasks of opening my back pack and fumbling for my school map and my time table. I avoided looking up at the students moving in the hall, but I could feel them making a wide circle around me as they passed.

_Oh for eff's sake, someone just ask me if I'm lost already!_

But no one did. I was left to check schedule and map, and double check my intended location against the numbers above the class room doors on my own. I confirmed pretty quickly that I was in the right part of the school and relieved to that I wouldn't have to double back and totally look like an idiot. To my surprise I was only about three feet away from the science lab I was meant to be in.

_Ha! Didn't need anyone's help anyway, _I thought putting my papers away and smugly walking into the class.

My heart sank as I walked through the door and saw that nearly all seats had been taken. All the seats at the back anyway. A quick scan around showed me my three options were: the captain of the girls basketball team (the name and title on her sweat shirt gave it away... though why someone like her was sitting alone baffled me slightly), some kid with a tortured expression, pasty white skin, and a terrible coif on his head, and lastly, a girl with auburn hair that looked suspiciously like Anna, sitting in the row in front of coif boy, browsing through a text book.

In fact...

"Anna?" I exclaimed a lot louder than I had meant to.

She, Anna, my sister, looked up and smiled. That warm, inviting, honest smile that has never been tarnished regardless of the awful things that could be happening right there and then, that just wraps you up and makes you feel warm and loved. As much as I wanted to believe in the goodness that Anna emanated, it didn't take me long to feel every person's gaze in the class turn on me. Blushing furiously I sat down in the closest seat next to me which ended up being next to The Coif and right behind Anna.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a low tone as she spun around to face me.

"We go to the same school silly."

"No, no, I mean **here**. In this class room. You're a year behind me."

"Well, actually, you're a year behind because of... you know." Anna replied shrugging her shoulders, "This is actually the level I'm supposed to be at."

I sat back in my seat and stared at her, unimpressed. Oh I **knew.** I **knew** I was behind a year, but that wasn't supposed to be made **known** to anyone. This was supposed to be a fresh start, and both of us **knew** we had spoken with a school councilor who stated that we weren't supposed to have any over lapping classes to give us a chance to make our own friends and acquaintances.

"I know what you're thinking, but I think this is great Elsa. We can study together, at least for one class, like we used to." Anna eventually said with a smile.

I was angry, but it was difficult to be angry at Anna. Mostly because I knew she was being genuine. But it didn't stop me from hating the situation we found ourselves in during biology class. I wanted her in another class, away from me and out of my sight. I didn't want her to see me fail...

"Elsa!" Anna hissed, and then mouthed silently the all too familiar warning, "Your hands!"

I looked down at my hands that had been resting in my lap and saw that the finger tips were turning blue. That was the beginning of it, and it always started the same way. My hands and arms would momentarily become paler, then my eyes would become a pale blue and give off a soft glow. Not only have I seen this countless times in the mirror, but I've also heard these changes described by many strangers who were unfortunate to cross my path.

_Control. Control. Control. Have to stay in control... _I started to repeat this mantra silently to myself, trying not to let panic get a hold of me.

"Good morning class! I'm Mr Moras, your biology teacher." a cheerful voice made its way into the room.

My head jerked up and I could feel my heart thumping in my chest, had I been found out? Already? But the middle aged man that strode in plopped his briefcase onto the large desk in the front of the class and quickly turned to the white board and started to write something. My eyes darted to Anna, who had quickly spun around in her seat when Mr. Moras had walked in. I looked back down at my hands and was shocked to see that the icy blue had disappeared and I could feel the warmth in them again. I blinked a few times to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me.

Mr Moras continued to speak in the excited manor he had started, further introducing himself, the course, overview of the course and then asking students to pull out this or that. All I could do was sit back and breathe as the class carried on around me.

_What a close call..._

It wasn't long before I had this nagging feeling that someone had seen the whole thing. It was always a real fear, sometimes blown out of proportion because unless someone had been looking over my shoulder could they have seen my hands. But sometimes it was exaggerated because sometimes there's someone with a massive coif sitting next to you in biology class.

I turned my head slowly, slightly, to see The Coif out of the corner of my eye. Not to my surprise I saw him looking at me from the corner of his eye. I'm pretty sure the cold expression on his face matched mine, though I had yet to see him blink. Or breathe.

_If he saw anything, this could get really inconvenient..._ I thought, forcing myself to settle back into my chair and actually pay attention to Mr Moras, _Really inconvenient..._


End file.
